Cerezas
by SkuAg
Summary: [Diez drabbles frutales para diez parejas distintas] SS-TY-FN. Chiharu y Takashi. De cuando Chiharu preparó una ensalada para Takashi. Touya y Kaho. De cuando Kaho se fue. Sakura y Tomoyo. De los largos del cabello.
1. Cereza

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Sakura y Syaoran_

* * *

 **Cereza**

A Syaoran le gusta observar a Sakura de costadito. Cuando está riendo con Tomoyo, cuando está emocionada por la comida que le han traído, cuando se alegra de ver acercarse a sus amigos.

A Syaoran también le gusta observar a Sakura en acción, siempre de costadito. Cuando enfoca los ojos en el objetivo y lleva su mano a la llave en su cuello. Cuando cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos, concentrada, pidiéndole ayuda a sus Cartas.

A Syaoran le gusta observar a Sakura observándose a sí misma, con vergüenza, cuando Tomoyo la hace vestir vestidos estrafalarios. Le gusta su sonrojo y le encanta su entrega: ama que pose para su mejor amiga y que salve el día aun cuando se siente incómoda y su movimiento se ve impedido por su vestimenta.

A Syaoran le gusta observar a Sakura cuando las flores de cerezo en primavera caen sobre su cabello, y más le gusta observarla cuando ella se cae al piso, sobre las flores de cerezo. A Syaoran le gusta observarla en su totalidad, y la ama en sus imperfecciones.

A Syaoran lo avergüenza mirar los labios color cereza de Sakura y pensar en ellos aun cuando no los ve.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de este fandom, mucho gusto. Tengo intenciones de escribir diez drabbles cortos (200, 300 palabras) de distintas parejas, todas con contenido canon (independientemente de que sean o no correspondidas).

Como no pertenezco al fandom, seguiré publicando en base a los reviews. Si no hay, no pasa nada. Aquí no pasó nada y me devuelvo a mi otro fandom sin pena. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Uva

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Touya y Yukito_

* * *

 **Uva**

Touya lo miró mordisquear la uva. Se sorprendió. Yukito mordía las uvas antes de comerlas. Yukito _mordía_ las uvas por la mitad, no lo hacía dentro de su boca ni las tragaba enteras. Tomaba una uva, le sonreía ―¡le sonreía!―, la acercaba a sus labios y ¡zas! la partía de un mordisco. Y no lo hacía para separar las semillas, que tragaba sin pena, sino que lo hacía simplemente porque sí. Porque mordía las uvas antes de comerlas.

Luego de tantos años a Touya no lo sorprendían tantas cosas de Yukito. Desde luego no lo sorprendía que de vez en cuando tuviera bajones de energía y se comiera _todo_ (de hecho, ahora se estaba preguntando si tal vez no lo habría visto siempre comiendo uvas en _esos_ momentos… un Yukito hambriento, seguramente, se comería las uvas de un saque, sin disfrute). Pero cuando Touya encontraba algo nuevo en Yukito, algo que no había notado antes… _ah_. Lo anotaba en su lista mental y sonreía como un tonto.

―¿De qué te ríes?

―No me estoy riendo ―respondió, huraño―. Me estoy _son_ riendo.

Yukito rio.

―¿De qué te sonríes?

―De ti. Eres un ridículo.

Touya solo lo hacía para que Yukito riera. Pensó en tirarle una uva en la boca abierta, pero podría hacerlo atragantarse.

Yukito mordió otra uva y lo besó.

* * *

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias por haberme dejado mis primeros reviews en otro fandom, son todas unas hermosas. ¡Espero que vengan muchos más!

Este drabble es para mi amiga Sirelo que solicitó la pareja.


	3. Agridulce

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Fujitaka y Nadeshiko_

* * *

 **Agridulce**

A Fujitaka le cuesta no recordar a Nadeshiko con sentimientos agridulces. Ha peleado gran parte de su vida con esos sentimientos, pero a medida que se hace viejo y mayor, los pelea menos. Nadeshiko fue el amor de su vida. Fue su único amor: la primera y última mujer de la que se enamoró. Le dio lo mejor de toda su vida, a Sakura y a Touya, y le dio los meses mejor gastados de su vida entera. Nadeshiko le dio las flores y las fotos, le dio la torpeza que tanto lo hace reír de Sakura y le dio, a todos, la capacidad de verla por siempre ―se la dio a Touya especialmente, aunque él la resignó por amor.

A Nadeshiko la recuerda sonriendo. Recuerda que su voz era dulce y que sus manos eran suaves. Sus pies eran pequeños y siempre tenía las uñas pintadas de colores cálidos. Ponía flores en sus cabellos y se soltaba los rulos sin pena y sin culpa. Se reía de sus errores y escuchaba con atención cuando, por cualquier motivo (casi siempre tontos), recibía una reprimenda.

Nadeshiko fue el ser más dulce que existió sobre la tierra, pero su paso por la vida de Fujitaka le dejó un sabor agridulce. Vino y se fue como un suspiro. Le dejó lo mejor de la vida, pero no lo dejó disfrutarlo con ella.

A medida que se hace viejo, Fujitaka deja de reprocharse el reprocharle a su esposa, o a la vida, que le haya dado tantas cosas lindas pero que le haya arrancado el alma al mismo tiempo.

Piensa que se lo dirá, la próxima vez que la vea. Sí, se lo dirá.

* * *

 **Notas:** Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que mi primer fanfic en otro fandom está teniendo. Muchas gracias por ser tan lindas y espero que me sigan dejando reviews. Este drabble está dedicado a **Hazy** , gracias por siempre seguirme :)


	4. Tomate

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Chiharu y Takashi_

* * *

 **Tomate**

Chiharu cortó los tomates con la mandolina, peló los pepinos y eligió con cuidado las hojas de menta. Las lavó, sacó el _laban_ de la heladera y lo roció sobre su ensalada. Desparramó semillas sobre la superficie y, eligiendo su mejor bol de porcelana blanca y celeste, lo acercó a la mesa donde la esperaba Takashi.

―Mmh, ¡una ensalada árabe con tres colores y semillas haciendo juego!

Chiharu amaba con locura el buen humor de Takashi. Sus sonrisas, la risa pegada en su rostro, sus exclamaciones de alegría y su capacidad de sorprenderse frente a todo.

―¡Exquisito! ―exclamó.

―¡Aún no la has probado! ―reclamó, riendo―. Anda, sé que la hice rápido, pero es mi primera vez. ¡Pruébala antes que yo!

―¿No querrás matarme? ―preguntó, poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro―. Estas semillas son de chía, ¿o de ricino?

―¡Come la ensalada! ―reclamó, aunque sin perder la paciencia. No de _verdad,_ al menos.

―La gente muchas veces lo ignora, pero muchas frutas que comemos a diario tienen semillas venenosas. La manzana, por ejemplo, o la cereza, tienen semillas con contenido de cianuro.

―¡¿Cómo van a tener cianuro las semillas de cereza y de manzana, Takashi?! ―gritó, ahora sí, perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

―¡Pero es verdad! ―reclamó, asombrado.

―¡Yo no soy Sakura-chan y no soy Syaoran! ¡Come tu ensalada antes de que me enoje y te eche!

Takashi se comió su ensalada, pero esta vez no entendió el enojo de Chiharu.

* * *

 **Notas:** Tengan cuidado con las semillas, muchas son venenosas (en grandes cantidades).

Esta es mi OTP. ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por dejarme reviews!


	5. Manzano

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Kaho y Touya_

* * *

 **Manzano**

Touya era muy joven cuando empezó a verse con Kaho bajo el árbol de manzano. La conoció bajo un árbol de cerezas, pero se confesó bajo el manzano y fue correspondido bajo él también. Recuerda los cabellos de Kaho, atados en una cola alta con un lazo blanco, y recuerda la presteza con que vestía sus ropas de _miko_. Fue atracción a primera vista, pero el amor vino después.

Ahora sabe que era inevitable, o al menos sabe que eso es lo que ella piensa. Kaho sabía que él se enamoraría de ella desde la primera vez que lo vio. Tal vez por eso le permitió acercarse y no luchó por desalentar una relación que sería rechazada por todos. Dejó que el destino hiciera lo suyo. O eso es lo que Kaho diría.

Años después, Touya puede darse cuenta de que la elección del árbol de manzano tampoco fue aleatoria.

El manzano es un árbol que soporta las heladas y que se siente cómodo en climas fríos, pero que requiere de pleno sol durante todo el año para florecer. Puede ser plantado en cualquier suelo, pero debe tener nutrientes especiales para crecer, una tierra fértil y humedad constante. El árbol de manzano puede soportar todo, pero hay que dedicarle tiempo, trabajo y darle condiciones donde desarrollarse.

Él era muy niño para ver esas cosas en Kaho, y seguramente no hubiera hecho diferencia igual. Ella diría que su futuro ya estaba destinado. Que él amaría otro y ella también. Pero Touya no puede evitar pensar en el manzano y en que, en verano, al árbol hay que protegerlo del sol ―de lo mismo que necesita durante todo el año. En verano, hay que trasladarlo a donde ya no reciba sol directo.

Como a Kaho, que cuando llegó el verano se fue.

* * *

 **Notas:** No sé si estos dos son populares, pero a mí siempre me gustaron mucho. Respeto el canon, por supuesto, pero de verdad me parecen muy lindos.

Esto es lo último que tengo escrito, así que solo escribiré y publicaré los restantes cinco si recibo reviews. ¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!


	6. Ciruela

Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Cerezas**

* * *

 _Sakura y Tomoyo_

* * *

 **Ciruela**

Tomoyo acaricia el cabello de Sakura.

―Lo cortaste muy corto.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

―¿No te gusta? Siempre lo tuve corto y… pensé en que lo fuera aún más. Ya sabes que me gusta la comodidad.

Tomoyo observa su propio cabello.

―¿Crees que me gustará llevarlo corto?

―¿Para qué quieres cortar tu cabello, si es hermoso? ―ríe―. Cuando estás bajo el sol, a veces cambia de color.

―Pero es negro ―ríe.

―A veces adquiere un color… un color… ¡ciruela!

Tomoyo ríe. Sakura la imita.

―Lo siento ―Tomoyo se sonroja y se tapa la boca―. Eres una persona muy especial, Sakura.

Y Sakura se sonroja.

―Y si… y si… ¿te lo corto? ―pregunta.

―¿Quieres que lo lleve corto?

―No sé. Pensé… pensé que así podría… quedarme con uno de tus bucles ―dice, sonrojada―. ¡Espero que no sea muy raro! ―se lamenta.

Tomoyo sonríe. Se acerca a su escritorio, abre un cajón y saca una tijera.

―Me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio.

―¡Tomoyo, no lo haré si tú no quieres! ―exclama―. Por favor, ¡no lo sientas como una obligación!

―Me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio ―repite.

―Ok… ―duda.

―Me gustaría que… me gustaría que… de ahora en más ―respira― dejes crecer tu cabello. ¡Amaría verte con el pelo largo, Sakura! ¿¡Te imaginas los peinados que podría hacerte?! Hasta podría tomar clases de peluquería ¡y probar todo en ti!

Sakura sonríe mientras Tomoyo continúa hablando e imaginando los peinados y broches y moños que podrá poner en su cabello una vez que se deje crecer el pelo. Y mientras la mira, se da cuenta de que quiere seguir sintiéndose así, así como se siente mientras la mira ser feliz.

―De acuerdo ―la interrumpe―. De acuerdo.

―¡¿En serio?!

―¡Sí! ―grita, y por la manera en que se toman las manos, cualquiera diría que se han jurado amor eterno.

―¡Sakura!

―Siéntate. Es hora de cortarte el cabello.

Los bucles que brillan de color ciruela bajo el sol caen al piso.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! No actualizaré seguido, pero tal vez termine los drabbles que faltan.

De repente, shippeo a estas dos a morir.


End file.
